


Until your next heat

by dirtyminded



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Embedded Images, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Period Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: "Are you still taking suggestions? I'm thinking Sterek, boypussy!Stiles and period sex? Bonus for a/b/o dynamics"





	

Derek whined unhappily, his head still buried beneath Stiles' thighs. “Next time you'll put a pup in there, you'll fill me up so good, keep my hungry holes stuffed with your knot.” 

Derek's eyes flashed red as he looked up at Stiles. “I'm never going to let you spend another heat alone, I'll keep you stuffed full of my cum.” Derek's mouth was smeared red and somehow that turned Stiles on even more. That Derek still wanted him. That he would always want him.

“And until your next heat, we'll practice.” And Derek ducked back down, licked back inside of him.

 

“Derek, I need, I need -” Derek only sucked harder on his clit and Stiles fell back, completely boneless. “Please”, he whimpered, squeezing Derek's hand. 

“Shhh”, Derek soothed him, kissing up his stomach, leaving marks as red as his eyes. “I've got you. I've got you, Stiles. What do you need?” Derek hovered above him, his eyes wild and lips red, every bit the deadly alpha Stiles had chosen as his mate.

“I need your knot, Derek. Please.” They didn't do this often, knotting outside of Stiles' heat. But the alpha pheromones were driving Stiles' crazy and he needed it, the smell of blood too potent in the air, the feeling of having failed, of being empty, no life growing inside of him -

Stiles whined again, louder and more desperate.

“Shh, I've got you. I'll take such good care of you, my beautiful omega.” Derek took his cock in hand and carefully guided it inside, aware of how sore Stiles might be.

Stiles threw his head back, baring his neck beautifully and he took advantage of it, setting his teeth over the claiming mark, making Stiles' breath hitch.

“I'm bleeding, not breaking. Come on”, Stiles urged him on, his heels digging into Derek's back. “I need to feel you.” 

Derek sped up his thrusts, his knot beginning to catch.

  


“Please”, Stiles panted.

The knot finally caught and Stiles moaned as he felt Derek cumming inside of him. “Can't wait for you to knock me up.”

Derek smiled tiredly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Next heat”, he promised, his eyes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, period sex isn't really my cup of tea.
> 
> You can tag me in gifsets of porn sterek lookalikes (or other character lookalikes) and I'll try to get inspired and write you some smut. You can also send me prompts/suggestions for my series (the other series as well as this one)
> 
> [ my Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments are love


End file.
